Stuck Together
by NachoC
Summary: NicoMaki oneshot. No AU's this time. When Rin bought these cheap handcuffs, she decided to use them on Nico and Maki when they argue during practise, but disaster strikes when she loses the key. Uh oh.


**AN: IM GOING TO EXPLODE OF HAPPINESS! The reviews from Mysterious Beauty made me laugh and got me pumped up for this FF. **

**Crimson: I rolled around in fluff too! Glad you liked it!**

**Rena Bodewig: Haha, who cares if its early in the morning? FANGIRL WHENEVER YOU WANT!**

**Kumiko-chii: Well heres the FF you've been waiting for ^_^ Nozomi can be such a tease :3**

**YO7: Im glad you liked it! Yes... Poor, poor Elichika.**

**Chaki: I found that part cute too! I wanted to spice things up with NicoMaki.**

**Anyway, here it is! NicoMaki!**

* * *

**Stuck Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan!" Rin cried, desperately trying to get Maki's attention.  
"What?" Maki questioned, irritated. Plus, she was reading a book for her homework, and didn't want to be disturbed.  
"I bought these handcuffs for only 100¥! It's so cheap nya!" exclaimed Rin, and Maki was still focused on her reading, "Maki-chan, are you even listening?" she added. But no response came from Maki.  
"Mou! Maki-chan is so mean nya!" pouted Rin, and Maki rolled her eyes. Maki and Rin were in the clubroom with Hanayo and Nico, since everyone else was busy. Nozomi and Eli were on a trip and the second year trio were busy doing school council duties. Luckily, they don't have another live until next week. Hanayo and Nico were on the computer, looking at idol merchandise and Rin was trying to get Maki's attention, but failed to do so.  
"WAHH!" Nico and Hanayo squealed, and Rin and Maki headed to the computer.  
"What is it, nya?" Rin asked, and when she looked at the screen she froze.  
"Hm? Wait...EHHH?" Maki gaped when she caught a glimpse of the screen.  
"O-o-our rank...Went up!" the four stammered.

* * *

The four immediately contacted the others on the next day, and they burst in joy.  
"We're finally 2nd Place!" Eli exclaimed.  
"ALRIGHT!" everyone yelled, raising their fists in the air. And they rushed to the roof, pumped up for practise.  
"Kotori, well done! Keep going!" smiled Umi, and Kotori squeaked in happiness, making her blush. Muse danced with energy, singing beautifully and ended after the song. But, when it ended, Maki and Nico were glaring at each other.  
"_You _looked at me first!" growled Nico (even though she actually looked first.)  
"Just admit it! You looked first!" Maki hissed.  
"Says the tsundere!"  
"I'm not a tsundere!"  
Both stood in front of each other, hands on their hips, with eyes of fire. Hanayo sighed, and Honoka was busy eating bread. Eli was disappointed, they owned that practise, and now Nico and Maki started arguing.  
"Hm...So she did it..." Nozomi muttered.  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Eli looked at Nozomi, who looked at the pair that argued usually. And she smirked.  
"One...Two...Three!"  
Rin took her handcuffs and 'arrested' the two tsunderes. Nico and Maki stopped, and stared at the handcuffs that Rin wrapped their hands in.

"You are under arrested nya!"

They looked up and stared at each other for a few seconds, and twisted their heads to Rin. They glared at her with eyes of threat.  
"RIN!" yelled the two, "Where's the key! Let us go!"  
Rin whimpered, completely terrified, and analysed her pockets."Nya? N-Nya! Nya, nya nya!"  
"Rin!" shouted Nico and Maki, and the rest of Muse gathered.  
"What's going on?" Honoka questioned, and was aware of the handcuffs wrapped around their hands, "Oh...Can't help you with that," And left, gnawing the last piece of bread. Umi and Eli sighed, and Kotori nervously laughed. Nozomi smirked and Hanayo was worried about her best friend. Rin carried on looking for the key and discovered a problem. There was a hole. In her pocket. Rin panicked and began to run, but Maki grabbed the back of her blazer. Rin turned around and yelped out in fear when she saw Maki's horrifying expression.  
"Rin..." Maki grunted, "Where is it?!"  
"Well nya..."

* * *

"YOU LOST THE KEY?!" Nico shouted, annoyed. And Maki covered her face with her hands.  
"Gomen nya..." Rin apologised, and sniffled.  
"Rin-chan..." Hanayo rubbed her hand on Rin's back, comforting her. Nico started fidgeting.  
"I need the toilet, badly," she thought, and continued fidgeting in her seat.  
"Hm? Do you need the toilet, Nicochi?" Nozomi smirked. And Nico gritted her teeth.  
"Go then~"  
"But! Maki might-" Nico began.  
"Well, you're both girls, aren't you?"  
Maki blushed a deep shade of red that surpassed her hair, and Nico looked like she was going to let it all out any second.  
"Make sure you don't look! Let's go!"  
"Eh?!" And they both left in a flash, Nico really was desperate...  
After a while, they arrived at the clubroom and began arguing. Again.  
"I told you not to look!" Nico hissed, furiously blushing.  
"But you told me that you were finished!" Maki responded.  
"Hmph!" the two averted their gaze from each other, arms crossed. Eli exhaled in annoyance and looked at Nozomi. She suddenly saw a silver, metal key that standed out from her pocket, and whispered to Nozomi:  
"You've got the key? Nozomi-" she began, but was silenced when Nozomi put a finger to her lips.  
"Shhh... Just a little longer," Nozomi whispered back, "Maki and Nico, decide who will stay at who's house, me and Eli will look for the key~" she added, and winked at Eli, who worriedly smiled.  
"What. WHAT?!" the two yelled loudly.

* * *

Nico and Maki eventually made the decision to stay at Maki's house. Maki's parents were away at another hospital, so they were all alone. Which made it awkward for the duet. The two stood in front of the door blushing lightly, and their fingers slightly brushed against each others, causing them to blush even harder.  
"So, here it is... L-let's go inside." Maki muttered, and twisted the key, pushing it forwards after, and it opened.  
"W-woah..." Nico gaped in awe, while Maki twirled her hair.  
"Let's go and get dressed...Don't look!"  
Nico and Maki went upstairs, and managed to change in minutes, and while they were changing, Nico caught a glimpse of Maki's slender body. She thought it was perfect, unlike herself...  
"Maki, l-let me cook dinner," Nico stammered after they changed, holding onto Maki's arm with her other hand, not looking at Maki directly.  
"U-uh...sure, Nico-chan," Maki blushed, and Nico started dinner. As they cooked dinner, Nico taught Maki how to do this and that in cooking, and it fascinated Maki.  
After dinner, they changed into their pyjamas. Nico smirked, looking at Maki's pyjamas. It was red as Maki's hair, with tomatoes covering it.  
"Aww~ I never thought the perfect Maki-chan would wear cute pyjamas~" teased Nico, making Maki turn hot pink.  
"I-It's not like I wanted to, Mama told me I don't wear this often anyway," Maki turned away, arms crossed. They were going to go to sleep, but then...  
"We have to sleep together?!" Nico thought, as she watched Maki study, and she was standing beside the desk, "Well...we are handcuffed..." Nico looked at the handcuffs, and stumbled upon looking at Maki's hand.  
"What are you looking at?" Maki asked, and Nico squeaked.  
"N-nothing..." Maki looked at her, "I just realised that we have to sleep together..." Maki flushed once again.  
"I-I don't mind..." And Nico looked at her, shocked. Maki... Maki was honest! For the first time! "We should probably sleep anyway...look at the time,"  
Nico nodded and turned the light off. Nico's heart pounded as she slipped inside Maki's bed. It was warm. And soft. Maki looked at Nico, who was staring at her, lightly blushing.  
"Mou! Just go to sleep, Maki-chan!" Nico chan mumbled, red as a tomato.  
"Nico..." Maki muttered, and the raven haired girl looked at her.  
"What?"  
"I'm...glad we...became friends..." And she fell asleep, surprising Nico even more...

* * *

"How was it?" Nozomi smirked. The pair looked at each other. And blushed.

"It was...Alright, I guess..." Nico muttered, and Maki stared at her, shocked.

It was actually fun, especially when Nico taught Maki some stuff about cooking. But when she remembered what Maki said while she was half asleep, she lightly blushed.

"Is that so? You must've had fun~"

"Be quiet..." mumbled the raven haired girl.

"Maki-chan! Nico-chan! I found the key nya!" exclaimed Rin, who held up the key proudly.

Maki and Nico looked at each other. Grinning.

"Finally..." they both said.

* * *

**Lolled at this too, my neck hurts :/ Listened to Loneliest Baby while writing this, hope you liked this NicoMaki oneshot! I might do a multi chapter FF next or some RinPana, I have no idea. What do you think, RinPana or Multi Chapter FF? I've got a plot for the multi chapter one but I don't know... It's up to you guys! Review on this cute NicoMaki FF and decide whether you want RinPana or Multi chapter FF!**


End file.
